My Childhood Love
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Sting has been in love with Lucy, ever since he had met her during a playdate. Though he's under the suspicion of Lucy loving his best friend, Rogue Cheney. But what he discovers from Rogue might show so light that he needed to confess to her. Sorry bad summary! Sticy one-shot! R&R F&F please!


**Hello everyone! I do hope you like this short StingLu One-shot! **

**Mikey-nii: Yaya doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Sting's POV:

Okay, everything is going to be okay. There's no need to start panicking. Even though she's right in front of you blushing like crazy, you have to control yourself. She doesn't even like you in that way, there shouldn't be a need to be nervous.

I looked down at Lucy. She stood there, looking directly into my eyes. Wow I can't stop staring at her beautiful eyes. I just have to say it. I have to say it even though she may hate me for the rest of my life, I'd rather say it.

"Lucy I-" I began the thing that changed my life.

This all began ever since I was younger. I was about 5 years old when I met her. The most beautiful girl that I have ever known. Lucy Heartfilia.

She was the daughter of the Heartfilia group. A very powerful and wealthy mob members well known over all of Fiore. I, Sting Eucliffe, am the heir to the Eucliffe mob group. Which is not all bad. Well, on day my mother and father had set up a playdate with the daughter of the Heartfilia group, and the son of the Cheney group, who I've known since I was 2 years old.

Rogue Cheney was always a close friends of mine, we went to the same school, same classes, same everything, but when we went to the play date with him, I met the girl that I had fallen, and that was Lucy.

I hadn't known when I was younger that had been in love with her, so I just thought of her as my friend, however when I had turned 10 years old, my emotions that I had, showed themselves and made me realized that I was. Lucy was the girl that I fell for the moment I saw her. And I couldn't do anything but hold it in thanks to one of the friends I cared for so dearly. Rogue Cheney.

Rogue had not seemed to care about others. He only cared about me, Lucy and Yukino, another friend we met years after meeting Lucy. I couldn't help myself but always be defensive whenever it came to Lucy, which was how I finally came to realize my feelings for her. So in other words I became stuck.

Rogue was the person, however that seemed to push me. Which made me suffer so much. You see, Rogue has always been in love with Lucy since the day he saw her. It was easy to tell after a while of figuring out he was extremely shy of her and always blushing in front of her. I was always behind him though. I had always been in love with her. The problem was that I always knew who she was in love with.

She was in Love with Rogue. Not me, there was no room for me. I feel so empty, but I respect her. I will always respect her and love her with all my love, even if it means I die!. When I had asked one day whether Rogue Loved Lucy, his answer was yes, that he was really in love with Lucy.

I had lost my chance. Though one day, Yukino had come up to me with a request.

"Sting-sama, I love Rogue-sama, could you please help me know what he really likes, because I barely know him." She asked. I wanted to tell her that Rogue loved Lucy, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her that. I didn't want to see her cry. I told her everything about Rogue. His favorite color, favorite food...everything...

Everyone was in love with Rogue. I felt Jealous, even though a lot of the fangirls would always come to me and tell me that they were in love with me, and I'd always turn them down and tell them I was in love with someone else.

One day before I got the guts to go and try to confess to her, I spoke with Rogue.

"Rogue," I told him, at the roof top during Lunch. "Are you still in love with Luce?"

"No, I'm already dating someone else." He replied. Did I just hear something that I wanted to hear for years now.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm dating Yukino-san, and Lucy already told me something I shouldn't tell you, so I'll keep my mouth shut. But trust me, I'm not in love Lucy." He said.

The information I had just heard made me think. I avoided Luce all day. I had to think of a way to say something. I had to keep calm and gain my moral self. I don't know if she's in love with someone other than me, but I know she has to be in love with someone, I just hope its me.

I hadn't seen her all day, I knew she was in class that day, but I had to avoid from being near her, or I might blurt out something I might regret.

By the end of the day, I gained courage to tell her. But Something told me maybe it was a bad idea. What if she rejected me. It would become awkward, wouldn't it? But I had to tell her...what do I do?

When the bell had rang. It was loud, and it woke me up from me spacing out. I looked over to Lucy, she was putting her stuff away to leave. I prepared myself and got realy to leave as well. I lived in the same direction so I have to hurry. I still don't have enough confidence to talk to her and tell her that I love her.

Once I finished getting ready, I had ran out of the class. Gildarts Sensei seemed a little confused to why I had ran out the class. Though I knew that I shouldn't avoid her and run away, I should go and tell her that I love her I should. But I don't think that its going to work...

I ran out the school, but I reached my mansion. I opened the gate and everything. Once I got home, I ran to my room. I set everything down and grabbed an extra change of clothing. I ran, quickly took a five minute shower and put on my casual clothing. I ran outside.

"Alright you could do this..." I whispered to myself. I have to be able to do this.

I walked to her mansion, that had been next door to hers. I breathed in and opened the gate. As usual I was greeted by the members of the Heartfilia mob members.

I walked into their home and looked over to the surroundings. Lucy wasn't there. Where could she be?

Then the voice I had wanted to avoid all day, Lucy was right behind me...

"Hi Sting! You've been avoiding me for about a week now, what's up?" She asked. I turned around to fine her looking straight at me. Her eyes staring so cutely. She had a small blush as I stared at her.

"yeah, umm...Lucy I have something to tell you..." I told her. I was scratching the back of my head.

"Sure, but, I want to know why you were avoiding me Sting." Whoa...when did Lucy become so...well...stingy...

"That's what I wanted to tell you about. Umm...Lucy, I Fell in love with you when I first saw you, I had been in love with you for so long. And I really don't know what else to say, but, do you love me back?" I finally said it. There I stood in front of the girl that I loved in the beautiful mansion that we had grown up in.

Before I could say anything more in order to make her stop from thinking I was sucha bad person from confessing to her in the matter of seconds. She had grabbed my face gently and slowly make me lean towards her face. She smashed her lips onto mine. I looked at her, in surprise. Though, it didn't take long for me to kiss her back. I did really. And I asked for an entrance, she gladly accepted. I was really happy, I guess this is my answer huh?

We separated after 10 minutes. I felt so happy that I grabbed Lucy and hugged her tightly. She smiled. I could tell as I felt her face on my chest. She inhaled my scent. I was really happy.

"Lu~ I love you." I told her. My Lu~

"Of course Sting, I've always loved you since I met you!" She said. I just smirked, so I was worried for no reason!

"Thank goodness. I was worried that I might have been rejected by you Lu~." I said. I smiled.

"It's okay, you shouldn't have been worried. I love you no matter what, even if it means you love someone else. I will always love you." She stared at me, with her perfect face, and beautiful chocolate colored eyes that made me melt. I smashed my lips into Lu's. I melted in. I could heard her moan slightly. I smirked. I was so glad Lu gained pleasure from me. I really was. I moved my hands to her waist. But after I caressed her, and we had lost our breath by kissing, I hugged her, while we both began to pant.

"Lu~, I love you so much." I whispered into her ears.

"I love you too, Sting-kun!" She whispered back, panting slowly. I couldn't help but to stroke her hair. I breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries. I held her closely. She was finally mine, all mine.

I heard something from behind my Lu~ and saw that there stood Natsu, a member of the Heartfilia gang. He'd been my training buddy since I was little. I let Lu~ turn around and see who it was.

"Natsu! What's up?" She said, cheerfully. She grabbed my hand and knotted out fingers together as one. I blushed a little, I haven't held her hand like this for a long time! It was still warm, like before.

"Why is Sting here? Why are you holding his hand like that?" He asked rather nicely to Lu, but when he stared at me, he was glaring and angry.

"Well, he just came here to confess to me. And so I accepted and I wanted to hold his hand! So Its official, I'm his girlfriend!" She said happily. I blushed when she said it was official. I remember when we played at her house, we would always play house. And at times I would be the husband and she'd be the wife, as for Rogue, he would be the kid.

"He's your what now?!" He yelled. I wasn't so sure he got the message. So I grabbed Lu by the waist and made her face me. I smashed my lips into hers and kissed her passionately. She, of course kissed back, but was left speechless.

"I'm her boyfriend Natsu. YOU GET ANY CLOSER TO MY LU~, AND I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS." I say. I held Lu close to me so that she couldn't escape. She's mine! I stuck my tongue out at Natsu. He looked at me angrily.

"What the hell are you saying? Luce is in the Heartfilila group, we could hang out all we want!" He said getting closer to us. I foreheads crashed, and we glared at each other.

Lu stepped in and separated us. I looked at her with a kind smile.

"Luce, why did you have to accept him, of all people! He's an Eucliffe member!" He shouted.

"Natsu, he's my boyfriend, and I love him, plus I could say the same thing about Lisanna. Come on, just accept the fact the we're together, okay Natsu!" She said sweetly.

"Fine." he grumbled. I smiled, he gave up so easily. I looked over to Lu~. Our time together was interrupted.

"Lu~, come over to my place right now~ We were interrupted so rudely, we weren't able to go that far~." I said. She blushed. Lu's a little perverted I see.

I looked over to Natsu who had suddenly disappeared and was out of sight. Then looked around to see that no one else was around. That's not exactly good, they could be thinking of an ambush when I'm having fun with my Lu~. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away and outside the entrance. We were at the gates, Lu didn't even say anything, she just stayed silent.

I took a glance to Lu. She smiled so happily and I blushed. I hid it by turning my head away from her, but that didn't work, not at all. She giggled at me and smiled. I blushed an even darker red. She was teasing me. Well, she was going to receive punishment from me once we got to my place. It's empty there.

I went through the gates of her mansion, and then ran out of there to my place still holding her hand. I ran in and open the door to my house, no one was there because everyone in the Eucliffe mob was out for training. So I wanted to stay behind, which I did. I closed the door behind Lu and ran to my room. I locked the door. I needed to be completely alone. I've been in love with her for so long that I can't hold back.

I kissed Lu~ passionately. and she kissed me back. I had asked for an entrance. She gladly accepted. I smirked. She had been waiting for this for so long. But for giggling at me for blushing and being embarrassed, she was going to receive punishment. I separated from her and looked straight at her in the eyes.

"I love you Lu~." I whispered to her.

"I Love you too, Sting-kun." She whispered back.

Your now mine Lucy Heartfilia.

**End **

* * *

**And so! That's the end of the chapter!** **Yes! I know not that very well written, and it's like My CoLu, but I just had this in my documents, and wanted to finish it. **

**Mikey-nii: Well whatever. We'll see you next time alright! **

**Me: Yup! Until next time everyone! Hope you liked this story! Please R&R F&F please! Janee~! **

**Yadi-san and Mikey-nii out~! **


End file.
